Eso
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Basado en una historia real. Eso: Canción que expresa dolor y decepeción. Ow x GW


NotaS:

Hola, tenía mucho que no escribía, no era por falta de inpiración, sino por falta de tiempo je je je. Weno, aquí esta mi oneshot, de esos cursis clásicos míos... Ja ja ja.

Dedicado a ...

Nadie ... A la nostalgia.

mmm... Dejen reviews, no se porque ultimamente no hablo mucho...

_**At. Viridiane Wood**_

OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Primero, que tú has sido para mí **_

_**lo más grande de este mundo.**_

¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy aquí, aquí derramando lágrimas de dolor, de rabia, de tristeza, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, de seguir siendo la misma que fui, antes de haberte conocido. No tienes qué decirme quien fue la más tonta de todo esto, sé que la culpable de todo fui yo, pero para mí tú has sido algo eterno, algo hermoso, algo profundo...

_**Yo que fui lo que tú digas**_

_**Pero que... hasta te regalo aquellas risas**_

Yo para tí fui algo etéreo, vago, algo superficial, sutil, algo frívolo y sin fundamento... Algo tenue, incauto. Pero no importa lo que haya sido yo para tí, porque tú me hiciste sentir única, especial, me hiciste sentir bien, gracias por todo eso que lograste despertar en mí, gracias por todos esos momentos hermosos y también los que no fueron tanto pero de ellos aprendí algo nuevo.

_**Dos, que alguna vez quisimos compartir**_

_**el breve instante que es la vida**_

¿Recuerdas aquellos momentos felices, aquellos besos sutiles, aquellos momentos tristes, recuerdas los momentos que compartimos juntos? Recuerdo tus risas, tus ojos, tu aroma, tus labios, tus manos, tu perfume... Gracias por esos bellos momentos, por aquellos momentos en los que me hiciste sentir la persona más especial del mundo, gracias.

_**Y tres, que hoy yo vivo en las ruinas de un silencio**_

_**que va dejándome sin voz**_

Y yo sin tí me siento mal, me siento vacía, me siento desnuda, me siento tan fragil y vulnerable a este mundo que sólo me ha hecho sufrir, te necesito, necesito tus palabras, tus besos, te necesito, me siento como una flor sin color, me haces falta, trato de buscarte en los atardeceres y mirarte cuando llega la noche en alguna estrella que pretendo que me proteja, que mi imaginaicón me hace creer que eres tú...

_**Lo que no entiendo:**_

_**es que ahora vengas otra vez a prometerme**_

_**una vida entera, pero a tu manera**_

_**¿en qué momento de mi largo caminar**_

_**perdimos eso?**_

¿Quién falló? ¿Quién fue el culpable? ¿Yo por amarte locamente y sin razón? ¿O tú por fingir que me querías y al final destrozar así mi vida, como sin nada? ¿Por qué dejamos que esto pasara? ¿Por qué permitimos que el final fuera así de cruel? Todo fue tan desmesurado. Lo nuestro hubiera podido tener un hermoso final, yo te hubiera hecho feliz, y tú, sin duda alguna, me hubieras hecho la chica más feliz, pues yo de tí aprendía algo nuevo cada día y nunca hubieras dejado de sorprenderme, pero nada fue así, nada fue lo que yo quise...

_**Verdad que soy díficil, pero he sido para tí**_

_**lo único profundo,**_

_**también verdad que procuraba estar contigo**_

_**cuando estaba más confuso?**_

...Y yo que creí ser tu destino, fui sólo una piedra y un obstáculo en tu camino, lo lamento, de verdad. Pero no podrás negar que me amaste con intensidad como lo hice yo. ¿Puedes recordar lo que vivimos? ¿Puedes recordar los bellos besos que nos dimos? ¿Puedes recordas que me decías "te quiero"? ¿Acaso estabas mintiendo? No sé, no lo sé, pero yo siempre estuve y estaré contigo aún en los peores momentos porque te sigo queriendo como a un amigo, no me importa si tú sólo sientes lástima por mí, porque sé que en el fondo no lo sientes así...

_**Tú: tratando de existir**_

_**que me perdone el universo**_

_**y yo guardándome el secreto**_

_**que ya no quiero escuchar otro bolero más**_

_**tú empeñada en que querías ser feliz**_

_**y yo sentir**_

Tú tratabas de ser feliz, de hacerme feliz, pero no quisiste, no pusiste todo de tu parte, yo hubiera dado todo por verme feliz a tu lado y yo hacerte feliz, sorprenderte cada día y descubrir todos tus secretos día con día, seguir viendo tus sonrisas, seguir derritiéndome por tu mirada, seguir siendo tuya y hacer cosas por tí que jamás me atrevería a pensar, yo quería ser feliz, quería compartir mi vida contigo, quería verme a tu lado por el resto de mi existencia. Yo quería pertenecerte, besar tus labios al amanecer y escuchar el último latido de vida que diera tu corazón. No sé en qué fallé. No sé que hice mal. Yo traté de disfrutar todo lo bello que viví a tu lado, de escribir un verso por tí, de vivir por tí, no me queda más que sentir lo que siento.

_**Yo te buscaba en los azules**_

_**y me enfrentaba a tempestades**_

_**y ahora no sé si tú exististe**_

_**o eres sólo un sueño que yo tuve**_

_**pero esque hay gente**_

_**que no consigues olvidar jamás...**_

_**no importa el tiempo que eso dure**_

Te buscaba en el cielo, en el aire, en un poema, en algún verso roto de cualquier canción, te buscaba en mis sueños, quería que entraras en mi vida, fuiste algo tan profundo, fuiste algo tan irreal; sentir tu calor era especial, sentir tus labios y tus manos era una sensación simplemente hermosa. Ese sentimiento no puede ser real, yo sigo pensando acerca de lo que pasó, a veces pienso que vienes de otro mundo pues fuiste simplemente perfecto, me cuesta trabajo creer que lo que viví contigo fue real, no me cabe en la cabeza que un ser pueda amar con esa naturaleza. Quisiera sacarte de mi corazón, quisiera quitar de mi boca el sabor de tus labios, quisiera quitar con otro cuerpo el rastro que dejaron tus besos, quisiera poder olvidarme de tí, sacarte de mi alma, de mi mente, de mis pensamientos, no sé cuánto durará esto, pareciera que es eterno. Pero algo tan profundo y hermoso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana.

_**Una frase resumió**_

_**lo diferente de los dos:**_

_**hoy seguro ya no hay nada...**_

_**y lo que dure amor duró**_

Esa palabra... Esa ruin, maldita y estúpida palabra: "adiós". ¿Cómo sería mi vida si no hubiera llegado el día de tu partida, cómo sería si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir? No lo sé, el imaginarlo me hace estremecer y volver a llorarte otra vez. Esto es cruel y aniquila lentamente, lastima profundamente y hiere mortalmente. Ese adiós me marcó, me pasmó y desde entonces todo mi mundo perteneció al dolor, mi mundo se fue llenando de lárgrimas derramadas por tí, por tu adiós... Cuando pronunciaste esa cruel palabrá se heló mi sangre, tembló mi voz, ese fríoadiós fue duro para mí, pues fuiste mi primer amor y el verte marchar me partía el corazón. Vuelve a mí, vamos a caminar por la vida juntos. Vuelve a mpi y mira mis ojos llorar, dile al cielo que haga volar lo que queda de tu amor ... Para que vuelvas a mí... Para que no me dejes morir

_**No puede ser verdad si yo...**_

_**Ya no te busco en los azules, **_

_**ni me enfrento a tempestades.**_

_**Ya no me importa si me quisiste **_

_**porque en mi sueño yo te tuve,**_

_**ademá shay gente que no consigues olvidar jamás...**_

_**No importa el tiempo que eso dure.**_

¿Dónde estás amor? ¿Dónde duermes hoy? ...Dame el beso aquel, que me dijo adiós, Que nos dijo adiós.

OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Dejen review, se que es cursi, pero e slo que escribo, amigos- Je je je. Besotes.

_**At. Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
